eternallyabnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara Dreemurr
Chara Dreemurr, also known as the first human or the fallen human, was the first human to fall into the Underground. They were adopted by Asgore and Toriel, the King and Queen, and became best friends with their son Asriel. They later sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save Monsterkind, but their plan ultimately failed and left the kingdom in despair. Later, Chara's spirit was unintentionally "resurrected" by Frisk, the eighth human to fall into the Underground, whom they were physically attached to. While they were originally taught mercy and kindness, Chara gradually began to believe the contrary after Frisk began to experiement with their SAVE Points, a newfound power the child discovered upon climbing Mount Ebott. Chara, now a soulless and manipulative demon, drove Frisk insane, forced them to commit genocide, and tricked them into selling their SOUL. Profile Appearance Chara was usually seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which was an inverted color of Frisk's shirt), a black undershirt, brown bottoms that, depending on the weather, changed from pants to shorts with black tights, and brown shoes. Despite the fact that Chara had pale, peach skin, their cheeks stayed consistently rosy. They had neat, auburn hair with bangs that used to cover their face, but were now kept tucked behind their left ear. Their unblinking brown eyes and smile not only contrasted Frisk's stoic expression, but also created an unsettling atmosphere to others. Chara looked strikingly similar to Frisk, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel Dreemurr, and, just like Frisk, had an ambiguous gender. Both appeared to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL was also the same color as Frisk's, which was indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. Personality Chara typically behaved in a polite, deliberate manner, although this seemed to be nothing more than a guise to cover their dark nature, which they only expressed towards family and close friends. The term "fallen" was often assosiated with Chara, which did not only refer to them falling into the Underground or their death, but also "to fall from grace," another term used for those who became morally corrupt. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel admited that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel stated that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and added that Chara "hated humanity." This hinted that Chara struggled with depression, even more proven by the fact that, before they fell into the Underground, they hid their eyes behind their bangs. However, they appeared to have opened up more after getting to know their new family, even going as far as sacrificing themselves in an attempt to free the kingdom. In addition to being more social, Chara took on a hobby of unconscious storytelling, a trait that they most likely got from Toriel. Although this became more frequent in the far future, after everybody escaped to the real world, Chara's love for telling a tale seemed to really begin when they acted as a narrator for Frisk's journey through the Underground. It also put them at their best behavior, as they actually had the patience to tell the entirety of the Undertale'' ''to a group of curious strangers multiple times. Like Frisk, Chara was known to have a certain overwhelming curiosity, although it was not as extreme as the former. In fact, it was was brought Chara to the Underground in the first place, when the could not help but move closer to get a better look at its entrance. Chara was implied to like chocolate, as they always noted⁠ that, specifically in the Genocide Route, there was no chocolate in Asgore's fridge. Toriel also kept a brand-name chocolate bar in her fridge, possibly in memory of Chara's tastes. Due to Chara only seeming to notice the lack of chocolate in Asgore's home during a Genocide Route, they might have used it as a way to calm them down. However, it did not appear that they only did this with chocolate, but personal objects in general. Whenever they were reunited with their locket, they always muttered to themselves "right where it belongs" and, on the Genocide Route, Frisk could "hear the locket beating," hinting that Chara had a personal connection with it. Chara disliked the rain and always went to search for the nearest shelter, even if there was not one or it was only sprinkling. It seemed that they either did not mind or care about the potential consequences of their actions, the most notable time being when they climbed Mount Ebott for the very first time and, when it began to rain, ran into a suspicious cave, unafraid. Main Story Living in the Underground Climbing Mount Ebott In 201X, Chara scaled Mount Ebott with hopes of committing suicide. However, it soon began to rain, so they took refuge in a cave towards the top of the mountain. They stopped abruptly upon finding an enormous hole in the ground and, moving closer to get a better look, they tripped on a vine and fell in. Rescued by the Dreemurrs Thousands of feet from where they originally were, Chara laid on the ground of a ruined cave. Although they survived, they were still incredibly injured, so they called out for help. Far Future Telling the Tale Far into the future, long after the events of the broken timelines, Chara was asked to tell the Undertale, the story-form of Frisk's adventure in the Underground, to a group of curious strangers. They started with the War of Humans and Monsters and its aftermath, then about how they climbed Mount Ebott themselves and fell into the Ruins. Relationships Toriel When Chara fell into the Underground, Toriel took on the role of Chara's mother. She cared for Chara very much, equally as much as Asriel. Chara seemed to have assimilated certain behavior from Toriel, such as their formal speech, like how they both greet new figures using "greetings," and their love for storytelling. After Chara's death, Toriel kept a chocolate bar—specifically, the brand that Chara liked the most—in her fridge, possibly in memory of Chara's tastes. Frisk Dreemurr Frisk only really learned about Chara after they had completed one of their Genocide Routes. As the Frisk killed monsters and gained more EXP, Chara, or something, seemed to grow stronger. Chara referred to Frisk as a "partner" when they accepted their offer to erase the world. When Frisk completed another Genocide Route, Chara questioned why they continuously recreated and destroyed the world. Chara then went on to say that Frisk had a perverted sentimentality that drove this odd behavior. It had been noted that Frisk and Chara were strikingly similar, not just by appearance but also personality: both drastically opened up upon falling into the Underground, initially being shy and trying to hide themselves. They were also lefthanded, ignorant servants to the Player, had the same SOUL trait, and were physically attached to each other for an undisclosed amount of time. However, at times it seemed they were complete opposites, as Chara's unsettling smile, neat red hair, and pale skin deeply contrasted Frisk's stoic expression, messy brown hair, and tan skin. It was also odd that the color scheme to Chara's main outfit⁠—green, yellow, and brown—was a color negative of Frisk's⁠—blue, purple, and black.Category:Main CharactersCategory:Enemies Category:Hard Mode Enemies Category:Ruins Category:Characters